There is a growing movement, driven by both industry and academia, towards a new network control paradigm called Software-Defined Networking (SDN). In Software-Defined Networking (SDN), a control plane implements and maintains the control logic that governs the forwarding behavior of shared network switching elements on a per user basis. A logical network that is implemented for a tenant of a hosting system is a good example of an SDN. The virtual (logical) network of a tenant of the hosting system connects a set of data compute nodes (e.g., virtual machines, etc.) that are assigned to the tenant, to each other and to other virtual and/or physical networks through a set of logical switches and logical routers.
Managing the various physical and logical elements involved with a logical network poses many difficulties. One of the challenges in today's hosting system networks arises in managing administrative statuses for hardware virtual tunnel end points (VTEPs) and their associated switching elements.